User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Blog Number 1: Alternate Opponents
So, I have 3 blogs planned to be released by yours truly over the next three nights. This is the first of the three, and the other two will come later. This blog is something I thought of a while ago, and just realized that I should maybe put it into a blog. I'm going to take all the rappers so far from ERB and give them other opponents that would've worked for them. I already have a lot, but if you guys have a better opponent for one, or have an idea for one I left blank, tell me and I'll maybe add them in. Here goes! The Alternates John Lennon vs Mick Jagger, Harry Styles Bill O'Reilly vs Ron Burgundy Adolf Hitler vs Fidel Castro, Osama bin Laden Darth Vader vs The Terminator Abraham Lincoln vs John F. Kennedy Chuck Norris vs Morgan Freeman Sarah Palin vs The Mad Hatter (?) Lady Gaga vs Sir Elton John Kim Jong-Il vs Mao Zedong, PSY Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Hercules and Achilles Justin Bieber vs Justin Timberlake Ludwig van Beethoven vs Ray Charles, Stevie Wonder Albert Einstein vs Sigmund Freud, Isaac Newton Stephen Hawking vs Franklin Delano Roosevelt (?) Genghis Khan vs Atilla the Hun Easter Bunny vs Bugs Bunny, Frank the Bunny Napoleon Dynamite vs Steve Urkel, Scott Pilgrim Napoleon Bonaparte vs Julius Caesar Ben Franklin vs Leonardo da Vinci Billy Mays vs Vince Offer Gandalf vs Harry Houdini Albus Dumbledore vs Obi-Wan Kenobi William Shakespeare vs Eminem, J.K. Rowling Doctor Seuss vs Walt Disney, Hayao Miyazaki Mr. T vs Samuel L. Jackson Mister Rogers vs Bill Cosby Captain Kirk vs Han Solo, Captain Picard Christopher Columbus vs Leif Erikson Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD vs Smosh Master Chief vs Kratos, Gordon Ramsay Leonidas vs King Henry VIII Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Tails The Wright Brothers vs Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin, Lewis and Clark Michael Jackson vs Jimi Hendrix Elvis Presley vs Sir Paul McCartney Cleopatra vs Queen Elizabeth I, Marie Antoinette Marilyn Monroe vs Kim Kardashian Steve Jobs vs Alexander Graham Bell Bill Gates vs Robin Hood HAL 9000 vs GLaDOS Freddie Mercury vs Prince, Bruno Mars Frank Sinatra vs Louis Armstrong Barack Obama vs George Washington Mitt Romney vs Richard Nixon Doctor Who vs Dr. House, James Bond Doc Brown vs Morpheus Bruce Lee vs Ryu, Jackie Chan Clint Eastwood vs Billy the Kid, John Wayne Batman and Robin vs Iron Man, Spider-Man Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson vs Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster, Adrian Monk, Shaggy and Scooby Santa Claus vs Jesus Christ Moses vs Hermes Adam and Eve vs Romeo and Juliet Gandhi vs The Hulk Martin Luther King, Jr. vs Winston Churchill, Oprah Winfrey Thomas Edison vs Mark Zuckerberg Nikola Tesla vs ??? Babe Ruth vs Jackie Robinson Lance Armstrong vs Neil Armstrong, Tiger Woods Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart vs "Weird Al" Yankovic Skrillex vs Deadmau5, Daft Punk Grigori Rasputin vs Vladimir Putin Joseph Stalin vs Rocky Balboa, Superman Vladimir Lenin vs Vlad the Impaler, Che Guevara Mikhail Gorbachev vs Ronald Reagan Boba Fett vs Deadpool Al Capone vs The Joker, Tony Montana Blackbeard vs Popeye Joan of Arc vs Katniss Everdeen, Buffy Summers, Xena, Lara Croft, Samus Aran, Beatrix Kiddo Miley Cyrus vs Britney Spears, Gene Simmons Bob Ross vs Vincent van Gogh, Andy Warhol Pablo Picasso vs Salvador Dali Michael Jordan vs LeBron James, Shaquille O'Neal Muhammad Ali vs Mike Tyson Ebenezer Scrooge vs The Grinch Donald Trump vs King Midas J.P. Morgan vs Rich Uncle Pennybags (Mr. Monopoly) Kanye West vs Tupac Shakur The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come vs Slender Man Walter White vs Tony Montana, Pablo Escobar Rick Grimes vs RoboCop, Buffy Summers Superman vs Captain America Goku vs Naruto Edgar Allan Poe vs Rod Serling Stephen King vs Alfred Hitchcock, H.P. Lovecraft Sir Isaac Newton vs Leonardo da Vinci Bill Nye vs Pee-wee Herman Neil deGrasse Tyson vs Carl Sagan George Washington vs Barack Obama William Wallace vs Che Guevara The Renaissance Artists vs Salvador Dalí, Vincent van Gogh, Pablo Picasso, and Andy Warhol The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Category:Blog posts